Lady Takeru
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: After drinking some sort of unknown substance in the Digital World, TK is in for a surprise when he wakes up as what he least expects. And what's worse? How is everyone else going to react? It's rated M now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is now the first chapter of a full fic, for I've decided to see this to the end. It just doesn't feel right to leave this one hanging when I can do so much more with it. Hope everyone enjoys.  
**

**I don't own Digimon!**

**Lady Takeru  
**

**Chapter 1**

"What was in that stuff?" TK wondered as Kari and Matt were helping him get to his apartment after a picnic in the Digital World, where he had some sort of drink that he hadn't slipped into his bag. He had thought it was soda his mom or Matt had probably slipped in, but when he had taken a sip of it, TK had started feeling miserable, as if the world was spinning around him. Everyone had been surprised by the drink, knowing it hadn't been alcohol or the like. Besides, it didn't even smell like alcohol.

TK kept losing his footing as they finally neared the apartment, with the Children of Light and Friendship trying to support him.

"We're here, TK. Don't worry," Kari assured him as she knocked on the door of the Takaishis.

A few minutes later, Natsuko answered the door, which relieved both Kari and Matt. Apparently she was done with work early. She greeted Kari and her older son but when Natsuko noticed her half-conscious younger son, her smile fell.

"What happened, Kari?" she asked as she let the trio in. Patamon, Gatomon, and Gabumon were right behind TK just in case the blond were to fall backward and weigh Kari and Matt down.

"TK just drank something that didn't agree with him in the Digital World," interjected Gatomon, who gestured to the stumbling Child of Hope. "Like me and catnip sometimes."

"You or Matt didn't slip anything into his bag this morning, did you?" Patamon inquired, flying up to Natsuko for an answer. "I know Matt came earlier and then he, TK, Gabumon, and I all ate together, so..."

"Not that I know of," Natsuko replied, confused.

"Yeah, TK packed his own bag this morning," Matt agreed. "So I didn't put any funny stuff in his lunch. You have to be Tai to do that." The Child of Friendship remembered the times that the Child of Courage would play a prank on the other Digidestined to try to get a rise out of them. He specifically remembered the one where Tai had swapped Matt's guitar case for one filled with corn, which had angered the blond. Especially when it had been before their concert. Luckily, he had gotten it back a few seconds before and smacked his friend for pulling such a prank.

Therefore, he wouldn't be surprised if Tai were to slip a foreign herb in TK's drink from the Digital World and cause TK's current condition.

"I don't think Tai did anything, Matt," Kari rebutted him, remembering that her brother had been eating with her, Davis, Sora, and their partners the entire time. The bushy-haired teen had never left his spot. "Besides, he was too busy joking around with Davis and Veemon to even pay you guys any mind."

"Until this happened," Matt added flatly, nodding to his mysteriously-drugged brother. He kept shifting the younger boy's weight to try to get a better hold on him, but TK kept slipping off of his and Kari's shoulders, becoming dead weight.

"We might want to get him to bed." Gabumon noticed the Child of Hope losing consciousness quickly. "Whatever was in that soda is putting him to sleep pretty quickly."

"We should be getting there too, Kari." Gatomon yawned, proving her point to her partner and gestured to the now-night sky. It had been a long day for everybody, and Kari knew it as she handed TK fully over to Matt. She may not have had a sip of the strange drink like her boyfriend, but she was pretty exhausted. Besides, the Child of Light and Gatomon both knew how much of a stickler Yuuko was about being out late, especially without calling.

"Don't worry, Kari, we can take it from here," Matt promised as he supported the full dead weight of his little brother and dragged him off to his room. He glanced at TK every few seconds, thinking he heard a slight groan from the latter along the way. Then he regarded Natsuko. "Can you tell Dad I'll be spending the night to watch over him?" he asked.

"Okay..." Natsuko nodded, then noticed her older son struggling to support the younger blond. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Don't worry. I got him." The Child of Friendship reassured her as he managed to get TK into the latter's room, with Patamon and Gabumon following.

"Everything's gonna be fine," the bat Digimon chirped while at the same time worried for his drugged partner. He was still wondering where the strange drink had come from. If neither Matt nor Natsuko had slipped it into TK's lunch, and it hadn't been Tai, either, then who was it?

* * *

"There you go, little brother." Matt gently placed TK in his bed, not worrying about pajamas. Besides, from how drugged the Child of Hope was, he doubted TK was thinking overmuch about anything besides getting into a comfy bed. Matt watched as TK was sleeping peacefully.

"Wow, he's out of it, isn't he?" Patamon asked, flying over to his partner to notice his reddened cheeks, presumably from the foreign drink.

"You can say that again," Gabumon agreed, taking a double take at the boy's drugged state.

"Okay, guys, let him sleep." Matt was tucking his younger brother in and hoping TK would recover in the morning, assuming that the effects of the drink were temporary and wouldn't give TK a massive hangover in the morning.

"Guess you're right," Patamon yawned, assuming his position at the foot of his partner's bed. Once he was in a well-desired position, the hamster Digimon was asleep within seconds.

Gabumon and Matt, on the other hand, grabbed a futon from the younger's closet and placed it on the floor for them to sleep.

"I can always use my fur," the Digimon of Friendship suggested jokingly as he and Matt tucked themselves in.

"Very funny, Gabumon," the older blond snorted as he took one last glance at TK before drifting off to sleep himself.

...

"Looks like my potion's working rather nicely," Ariadne smirked in triumph, hovering next to her victim's window on her broom and watching as the spell was starting to do its work. She loved pulling pranks on unsuspecting humans. Ever since she was a child wandering around in the Magical World, she always enjoyed it, though it didn't get her any friends at school. But who needed friends?

Then she watched as the blond in the bed was tossing, turning, and groaning in his sleep, which gave her the sign that it was taking effect quicker than she had imagined. Ariadne could hardly wait to see the results in the morning-those were the best parts of her spells, as well as the looks on her victims' faces. When she had turned kid who was married to his computer into a rabbit, he nearly thought he would have a heart attack, which had caused Ariadne to nearly die laughing. She couldn't wait to see the look on the writhing blond's.

_Takeru Takaishi  
Such beauty is he  
I wonder how you'll react  
If you're a she._

...

"Wh-Wh...Where am I?" TK slowly fluttered his eyes open, despite squinting at the rays of sunlight poking through and threatening to blind him. When his eyes adjusted after a few seconds, the Child of Hope realized that he was back in his room. What had happened last night? The last thing the younger blonde remembered was being in the Digital World, where he had some strange, foul-smelling drink, but when he had taken a sip of it, it had tasted like sweet nectar. But what had happened after that? TK rubbed his head, trying to remember at least a fragment of what happened but came up blank.

Suddenly he heard snoring from below, which was when he glanced down to to notice Matt and Gabumon snoozing away on one of his spare futons. Something must have happened with TK that made those two stay over, but it didn't do any good if the Child of Hope couldn't remember a thing. Then he turned to notice Patamon at the foot, curled up in his wings and in the same position. He reached across to pat him, but then felt his arm move past something...soft. The Child of Hope glanced down to see two large mounds on his chest and nearly threatening to burst out of his shirt. When he looked closer, it was as if they were a part of him.

"What the...?" TK then noticed something...off about his voice, which was now a little high-pitched and feminine. "What's wrong with my voice?"

Wondering what was going on, the younger blond rushed into the bathroom next to his bed, where he glances into the mirror. Instead of his reflection, he noticed a beautiful girl with long, waist-length blonde hair and a heart-shaped face. His gaze lowered to realize that he had a rather gorgeous figure, with rounded hips and the large mounds that appeared to be outgrowing his shirt. He couldn't believe it, trembling at the sight of his changed body. Then he fainted.

* * *

"TK?" Matt was jolted awake by the coming from the bathroom. That was when he noticed that his brother's bed was empty, save for Patamon still asleep. The older brother guessed that TK had just woken up, but was he feeling better? He left Gabumon to his slumber to rush over to the bathroom, where his jaw dropped at the sight of the girl on the floor. He couldn't help but wonder who she was, but as he look her up and down, namely the long blonde hair and similar clothing as his brother, Matt was starting to realize that it was TK. But how did he become a girl? Hopefully he'll get some answers once the Child of Hope woke up.

The Child of Friendship scooped up TK in his arms, not believing how light she was as opposed to when he had been a boy, and carried her back to bed.

However, she stirred the second she touched the bed, starting to squirm in Matt's arms.

"Matt...?" The Child of Hope noticed she was in her brother's arms, blushing in embarrassment. "What the...?"

"You fainted," Matt filled her in, staring at her intently and trying to maintain eye contact. "Mind telling me what happened to you, little brother? Or shall I say, little sister?"

"So you saw?" TK asked, shyly scooting back a little and playing with a few strands of her newly-elongated hair. Her face was still red, trying to get used to her new assets.

"Yeah, I did. So, you mind explaining how you ended up like that? There has to be some explanation, or do I have to guess?"

"You're out of luck there, Matt." The Child of Hope shrugged. "Because I don't have the foggiest idea, either. All I remember was drinking that stuff yesterday in the Digital World. And then nothing after that. Suddenly, I'm like this." TK ran her hands down her new body, her hands stopping at the most prominent parts on her chest and fondling them slightly. "Wonder how girls deal with these?" He squeezed them a little more firmly, blushing. "Kind of soft."

"Um, yeah..." Matt was trying his hardest to maintain eye contact, especially in reaction to that as he was wondering how he was going to explain it to their mother. Especially if she were to see a gorgeous girl in her son's room all of a sudden. Would she misinterpret the whole situation?

"Matt...what are you...who is that?"

Both humans turned to notice Gabumon waking up from his slumber, eyes fixed on the blonde beauty next to Matt.

"I didn't know..." Gabumon started with a smirk at Matt.

"Not what it looks like, Gabumon," Matt cut him off before he could jump to a conclusion.

"Yeah, Gabumon," TK agreed, trying to clear up the confusion. "Besides, it's me. TK." He held out his hands to prove it, then pulled his Crest of Hope out of his pocket to show it to Gabumon. The Child of Hope also gestured to Patamon to further eliminate the confusion.

"Hey, what's going on?" The Digimon of Hope stretched, then realized that everyone else was awake.

"You might notice something...different about TK," Matt said to the bat Digimon.

"I still can't believe it, though." Gabumon was taking a double take at TK's new form.

"What?" Patamon was still a little lost, but when he hovered a little to get a look at the vixen in front of Matt, he asked, "Who's that? Your girlfriend, Matt?"

"No, silly," TK corrected, crawling past her brother to scoop the hamster Digimon in her arms, which made Patamon uneasy. "It's me, TK."

But Patamon wasn't buying it, as he flew out of his partner's embrace, tiny arms crossed. "You're a girl." Then he noticed the blonde's clothes, which looked a lot like his partner's, save for the fact that they were small on her curves. "And why are you wearing TK's clothes?"

"Okay, then, if I'm not TK, then how do you explain these?" The Child of Hope held out her Crest and D-3, which threw Patamon for a loop and made him second guess his assumption. Then he glanced at Matt and Gabumon.

"It's him, Patamon," the Digimon of Friendship confirmed, knowing one couldn't argue with a Crest and a Digivice.

"Like it or not," added Matt.

"T...K..." Patamon slowly flew toward the girl who claimed herself to be his partner, taking a moment to absorb the long blonde hair and womanly curves, namely the exposed cleavage that seemed to be front and center but intimidating in Patamon's perception. Aside from those features, everything of hers looked exactly like the Digidestined of Hope. "How did you get like this?"

"Long story, Patamon." TK sat upright again, her new breasts bouncing from the movement which made Matt jump a little, and Gabumon to avert his eyes. "I'm just glad you recognize me, buddy." The Child of Hope pulled Patamon into a hug, snuggling him against her chest.

"Um, TK?" The hamster Digimon felt himself starting to suffocate after a few moments. "You're holding me a little too tightly there. Even though these pillow things you have now are kinda soft."

"Oh, sorry." The Child of Hope released him with a blush.

"Seriously, what are those things?" Patamon gestured to TK's chest with curiosity.

"Anyway," Matt interjected before that question was pondered further. "How are we going to explain your turning into a Digidestined version of Jessica Rabbit to Mom?"

"Any ideas?" TK countered, just as clueless.

Then a knock was heard on the door.

"Matt? TK? Are you boys awake?" Natsuko's voice was heard before she opened the door slowly to see if they were still asleep. But her curiosity turned to shock as she noticed the girl in her younger son's bed.

"Um, Mom..." Matt spoke up, trying to find the words. "We can explain this."

"Uh, hi?" TK waved, smiling sheepishly, then cursed herself. _Okay, so not helping._

Natsuko didn't know how to react to this, before she fainted.

"Mom!"

"Ms. Takaishi!"

* * *

"Mom...?" a faint, familiar voice called.

"Ms. Takaishi...?" Others, presumably Patamon and Gabumon, followed.

"Matt...TK...?" Natsuko's eyes slowly fluttered open to make contact with a pair of blue eyes, along with another pair. She slowly sat up to see she had been lying on the couch in den, with Matt, Gabumon, and Patamon surrounding her. But when her gaze stopped at the feminized TK, she flinched.

"Mom, are you okay?" the Child of Hope slowly approached Natsuko, who was trying to wonder who the strange girl was.

"Um, yes...I am...uh..." She took a long look at her, then placed a hand to her head. "I'm still dreaming."

"Unfortunately, you're not, Mom." Matt smiled a little, almost trying to lighten the mood. He placed a hand on his mother's shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry," Gabumon interjected. "We had a hard time taking it in too." He regarded Patamon. "Right?"

"Yup," the Digimon of Hope chirped. "I know it's a little hard to believe at first, but..."

"_What's_ hard to believe?" Natsuko inquired, wanting some answers. "Who is this girl?" She pointed to TK, but then noticed all of the familiar features of her son, specifically the fisherman's hat, which the Child of Hope had just put on upon leaving her room. "And why does she...?" When she glanced back at Patamon, it was starting to click. "Are you saying that...?"

"It's me, Mom," TK finally confirmed, smiling as she got a little closer to her mother, who reluctantly reached out to touch the Digidestined of Hope's hand. "I know, Mom. Don't freak out. Besides, I don't even know how it happened."

"I know you're scared, Mom," Matt chimed in.

However, Natsuko was the opposite. As a matter of fact, she was smiling as she glance at he younger son-turned daughter's features up and down, a little jealous at the supermodel figure, seeing as she had always been thin when she had been their age. Aside from that, however, she couldn't believe it was happening. She had always wanted a daughter, and now that some strange occurrence had granted her such, Natsuko was ecstatic.

"TK." She pulled the girl into a hug. "It really _is_ you. Or should I call you Takeru now? To be honest, I don't know which name is suitable for a girl..."

"Nor do we know how I ended up this way or how I can go back to being a boy," added the Child of Hope.

Natsuko scoffed. "Who cares. I should thank whoever did this later. I just can't believe how turned out. So...beautiful. You'll definitely have guys drooling over you."

"WHAT? Did you hit your head _that_ hard, Mom? I can't go out like this! As far as everyone knows, Takeru Takaishi's a _boy_! Besides, I don't even know the first thing about being a girl."

Natsuko then smirked at the now-frightened TK, a glint in her eye. She imagined all the things they could do together now. They could go shopping, go to spas, among other mother-daughter activities.

"Then I'll teach you." She smiled optimistically, then glanced down at the Digidestined of Hope's breasts, which were only supported by her too-small yellow and blue shirt, whose zipper was threatening to burst open.

"What?" TK asked, blushing nervously.

"We'll have to buy you a bra," Natsuko decided. "And some clothes."

Nobody found words for that comment. TK, however, was red in the face as she was trying to process her mother's quick decision. She hadn't been a girl for two hours, and she was already starting to feel like some sort of doll. But as she glanced down at her clothes, the younger Digidestined knew Natsuko was right. She just couldn't help but wonder if it would be painful.

And Patamon's next question didn't help matters on TK's end.

"Are they for those pillow things TK has?" The bat Digimon flew into his partner's arms, indicating her chest.

"PATAMON!" the Child of Hope scolded, face almost full of heat with embarrassment.

"He's a curious one, isn't he?" Gabumon asked.

"Yep." Matt nodded, hands in his pockets and nearly grinning at his brother's new form. "Good thing it didn't happen to me."

"Maybe we should have Kari and Yolei to come with us," Natsuko suggested. "We could always use some help, TK."

"MOM!" The Child of Hope blurted out. "No way! I can't have anyone finding out about this!" She didn't want to imagine the other Digidestined children's reactions to her transformation. Who knew how they would react? TK wanted so badly to go back to being a boy, and until then, lock himself up in her room. However, judging from her mother's excitement, TK knew that wasn't an option.

"What's wrong with that? Aren't they your friends?"

"Yeah, but..." _I'm not winning, am I?_ The Child of Hope glanced from her mom, Matt, Gabumon, and then at Patamon in her arms, who was grinning ear to ear up at his partner. TK could tell that the Digimon of Hope was taking the blonde's transformation well. A little _too_ well, to be exact. She was definitely not winning that battle. TK had won quite a few in the Digital World, especially the one against Ken when the latter had been the Digimon Emperor. But a battle like the one she was locked in? There was no chance. TK groaned, knowing she didn't have a comeback that could get her mother to change her mind.

_This is going to be a long day._ The Child of Hope sighed, then caught sight of her reflection in the mirror not far from the couch. TK examined her new body, wondering how long she would remain female, and how was she going to return to her former self. By the way things are going right now, however, TK knew that time was not going to be anytime soon.

**Read and Review! And feel free to check out my other fics as well. Again, it will now become a full-length fic, and I am open to requests on scenes/ideas (if any). Next chapter should be coming soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this one's late. But here it is. Just to let everyone know, updates will probably be a little slower on this fic, for I have a big Wreck-It Ralph fic I'm working on. In any case, enjoy. Also, this is rated M now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! If I did, then this would've happened in the anime.**

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe this is happening to me," TK murmured. She was in the bathroom, once more staring at her bare form in the mirror. The Child of Hope ran her hands up her body, again stopping at her large breasts and started to fondle them. She blushed as she took in how soft they were. TK was now as curious as ever as to what was in that drink, assuming it was the strange substance that turned her from a girl magnet to a possible guy magnet. As TK was thinking more and more about what Natsuko had been saying about guys going after her, she was starting to believe that the would be gaining plenty of stares. It was going to feel weird, though.

However, she had to get through one obstacle first, and that was shopping. Natsuko had called Kari and Yolei and planned an entire shopping trip, and they actually agreed. To add to that horror, Natsuko herself was going. Her own mother, spending time with girls (and an ex-boy) half her age. If only her mother realized how awkward that was, not to mention how it was going to be once Yolei and Kari arrived. It was making TK's head spin just thinking about it.

Then there was the horror regarding the reactions of the other DigiDestined, especially the boys, who could be likely to faint or probably swooning over her. She knew Davis, specifically, was notorious for nosebleeds at the sight of an overly-attractive girl. TK could only imagine his reaction to her. The only guy who might not react like such was likely to be Cody, who, next to Joe and Izzy, was the most mature of the group. And that hadn't changed despite being fourteen. On the other hand, though, TK was a little interested in how the youngest DigiDestined would react to a super-hot blonde who was his DNA digivolution partner. She doubted it would be anything like the others.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." A silky voice was heard behind her.

"What the hell?" TK noticed a green-clad, dark-haired woman reflected in the mirror. Turning around, the Child of Hope realized that there was an actual woman standing in her room. As she woman moved closer to TK, she slowly backed up until she was stopped by the sink.

"Now, now. No need to get hostile," the woman assured the blonde beauty. "I only want to admire my finished product."

"Finished...product?" TK repeated, then grew more uncomfortable as the woman reached out to feel the Child of Hope's bare form, running her hands up the ivory skin. When she reached TK's breasts, the blonde pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" The woman stopped her progress, smiling. "My name is Ariadne, and you, Takeru Takaishi, were my target."

"What?" TK was taken aback by this mysterious woman's words. "A target? What the hell do you mean? And how do you know my name?"

"How I know your name is beside the point, Takeru. Besides, I have my resources." Ariadne chuckled. "And as for your being a target, I'm sure you know the answer. I mean, you've looked at yourself just now, haven't you? Especially when _those _are hard to miss." The brunette indicated TK's chest, then grew slightly intimidated. "Maybe I put too much of that mushroom I've found in the DigiWorld."

"You must be a Digimon, aren't you?" TK inquired. "You're just disguised as a human, right?"

"Hardly a Digimon, silly girl. And how dare you call me human. Humans make me sick and they bore me to death, which is why I...add fun to their boredom." Ariadne smirked in amusement, proud of herself.

"If you're not human...then what are you? And it's clear that you had something to do with this." TK gestured to herself. She really wanted to know, growing impatient with Ariadne's sidestepping the minefield.

"And I'd say it's fitting for you. Besides, you as a boy was no fun."

"So this is _fun_ for you?"

"It's fun seeing your reaction." Then Ariadne glanced down at her wrist, as if looking at a nonexistent watch. "Anyway, I've wasted enough time talking with a dumb blonde. I need to get to my next victim, which will probably be that little brat with that rodent."

"What? Who has a rodent?"

"If I were you, I'd be worrying about getting the guys off you." With that, Ariadne pointed at TK's window, opening it. As she swung a foot out of it, she added, "Oh, and don't stress out a lot, either. Unless you like a stiff chest."

When she leaped out of the window, the DigiDestined of Hope slumped to the cold floor of her bathroom, wondering what she was going to do. And what did Ariadne mean when she was talking about a person with a rodent? Who had a rodent?

"TK? Are you ready in there?" Natsuko's voice was heard, which was when TK realized that she still had no clothes on. And from the sudden call, she could guess that Kari and Yolei were either almost at the apartment...or already at the apartment.

Either way, she had no time to ponder who the next victim would be or what Ariadne was, for she had one obstacle to endure first, and only one could hope that it would be anything but painful.

_Calm down, TK. Easy boy..er, girl. You've faced worse, right? The Digimon Emperor, Apocalymon, heck, even Devimon was probably worse than what I'm..._

Suddenly, her attempts to calm down were interrupted by the door opening, revealing Natsuko and, to TK's horror, Kari and Yolei. The Child of Hope could tell they were trying to suppress giggles at the sight of her, which meant that...

_Mom..._ TK groaned mentally. _You told them?_

"Wow, when you said TK was going to be a little different..." Yolei pointed out, face red, "I never thought it would be _that_ different." She snorted.

Kari, on the other hand, was successful in trying not to laugh, but still grinned.

"What happened to you?" the Child of Light asked, taking in TK's changed body, specifically the most significant parts.

TK stared up at the trio, trying to fumble for an explanation, but found none. But she knew it was going to be a long one.

_Damn... this is probably what Ariadne was talking about when she said "fun." But I sure as hell am _not_ having fun. Man, I hope there's an antidote to this._


End file.
